Divided in Death
Plot Summary The year is 2059. It is a future in which technology and humanity collide, and a new computer virus has become the latest form of terrorism. Reva Ewing, a former member of the Secret Service, a security specialist for Roarke Enterprises, is a prime suspect in a double homicide. She had every reason to want to kill her husband, the renowned artist Blair Bissel. Not only was he having an affair, he was having it with her best friend. But Lieutenant Eve Dallas, who's on the case, believes Reva is innocent. Eve's instincts tell her that the murder scene looks too perfectly staged, the apparent answers too obvious. And when she digs for more, she discovers that at nearly the exact time a kitchen knife was jammed into the victim's ribs, the passcode to his art studio was changed - and all of the data on his computer deliberately corrupted. To Roarke, it's the computer attack that poses the real threat. Signs show that this is the nightmare his company has secretly been preparing for. He and Reva have been under a code-red government contract to develop a program that would shield against a new breed of hackers, the Doomsday Group. These techno-terrorists with brilliant minds and plenty of financial backing hack into systems, steal data, and corrupt computer units on a large scale and kill anyone who gets too close. Eve and Roarke must infiltrate an extraordinarily secretive government agency to expose the corruption at its core, before the virus spreads from one office to a corporation to the entire country. --''Penguin Group'' Map Please reference the Divided in Death Map for locations or approximate locations of sites listed here. Timeline Story Dates: September 21-24, 2059Divided in Death (ISBN 0-425-19795-6), pp. 12, 314; On day three of the story, Eve finds the computer in Blair Bissel's closet, and it tells her the last time he used it was that morning, September 23. Case file HE-45209-2 'Day 1 (September 21, 2059)' *''Very early morning (between midnight and 5 a.m.) -- Home of Felicity Kade, Upper East side **Reva Ewing, former Secret Service agent, drives to the home of her friend Felicity Kade. She has received evidence that her husband, artist Blair Bissel, is having an affair with Felicity. **Reva bypasses the alarm system, enters the house, finds Blair's jacket and shreds it. **Reva finds Kade and Bissel dead in bed, covered with blood. **She sees a movement, smells something medicinal, then collapses unconscious. *Roarke's Mansion'' **Eve and Roarke have just made love after Roarke's return from an overseas business trip. He gives Eve a ruby cuff bracelet, which she likes. **Roarke gets a call from his assistant Caro, who is Reva's mother. He tells Eve about Reva's discovery of the bodies, and asks her to go to the scene with him before notifying Dispatch. *''Felicity Kade's house'' **Caro meets Eve and Roarke at Felicity's house. Eve and Roarke examine the crime scene, and Eve finds a knife jammed into the mattress and a stunner on the floor. **Roarke asks Eve to stand as primary. She warns him that she will be impartial, and calls the homicide team in. **Eve questions Reva, who becomes violently ill and can't remember what happened after she found Felicity and Blair. **Peabody arrives, and she and Eve re-examine the crime scene. Eve notes the stunner found there is not the model that Reva says she brought. **Eve interviews Caro. **Sweepers find blood in the bathroom drain and a single print of Reva's on the sink. **Reva talks with Eve again, admits that the murder knife came from her home but denies the stunner is hers, although her prints are on both. **Eve tells Reva that she's going to charge her with two counts of first degree murder. Off record, she warns Reva to get good lawyers, tell the truth and go through Testing. *''5 a.m. – Cop Central'' **Eve books Reva, then finds Roarke waiting in her office. She tells him she believes Reva was framed. She says Roarke can help if Feeney and Whitney approve. *''Morning – Blair-Ewing residence'' **Eve and Peabody search the Bissel-Ewing house, which is filled with Bissel's modern metal sculptures. Eve can't get into Blair's computer and asks Feeney to have EDD pick it up. **Eve and Peabody stop for food at a 24/7. *''Late morning/early afternoon – Flatiron Building'' **Eve and Peabody go to Bissel's gallery and studio in the Flatiron Building. Eve calls Roarke when they can't get into the studio. **Eve and Peabody find Chloe McCoy sobbing in the gallery. McCoy, a young gallery employee, was sleeping with Bissel. Peabody takes Chloe off to get her statement. **Roarke arrives, gets through the studio locks, and finds Blair's computer fried. He tells Eve about the Doomsday Group and about the Doomsday worm that they are supposed to be developing. His company, Securecomp, is developing a shield for it under a top-secret government contract. **Roarke and Eve discuss the possibility of Reva leaking information about the top-secret program. Roarke denies Reva would do it. **After Peabody returns with Chloe's statement, she, Eve and Roarke head for Caro's apartment to interview Reva. *''Shortly after 2 p.m. – Caro's apartment building'' **Eve has her usual run-in with the doorman, which ends when Roarke arrives. As they take the elevator to Caro's apartment, Roarke agrees to Peabody’s request to invest her money. **Eve questions Caro about Blair. Caro and Roarke both admit they ran deep level searches on Blair. Reva overhears and is angry. **Roarke talks privately with Reva, refusing to fire her and insisting upon lending her money for legal expenses. She updates him on the Code Red Doomsday worm project, and admits that both Blair and Felicity questioned her about it. **They rejoin Eve, Peabody and Caro to talk about the terrorist/espionage angle. Eve points out Reva's work with the project will suffer because of the double homicide charges against her. ***Reva breaks down after Eve tells her about the Blair/Chloe affair. **By link, Feeney verifies that Felicity's computer and Blair's work and home computers are all infected with the same unidentified worm. Roarke offers to run scans on the computers. **As they leave, Roarke asks Peabody to drive his sports car overnight so he can go home with Eve. Peabody does a happy dance. **During the drive home, Eve describes to Roarke everything she'd do if he was found naked with another woman. He notes she's given it quite a bit of thought. **Roarke carries Eve from the car to their bedroom. They both fall asleep immediately. *''Unknown location.'' **Murderer wonders how things have gone wrong despite his careful planning. *''Evening - Roarke's mansion'' **Eve, still groggy, showers with her underwear on. **Roarke starts runs on the victims as Eve reads the data on Blair. His record is clean. ***Roarke finds that Blair's brother Carter is a drifter and petty criminal, part-owner of a tiki bar (Waves) in Jamaica. ***Felicity's record is clean, but she has traveled extensively, with four recent trips to Jamaica. ***Eve thinks Blair's and Felicity's records are too clean. **Eve continues to compile data and to theorize on the crime. A probability scan shows only a 77 percent chance Reva is the murderer. **Roarke uses the unregistered computer to do a deeper search on Blair. He bribes Eve with a candy bar to sit in his lap. ***Roarke hacks into the Homeland Security Organization (HSO), and finds Blair was an HSO operative. Felicity Kade recruited him. ***Eve asks Roarke to get all the data he can. Roarke says he'll enjoy getting payment for what has been done to Reva. **After Eve goes to bed, Roarke checks his own HSO file and then his father’s. He discovers that Patrick Roarke made contact in Dallas with a man named Richie Troy shortly before Eve was found there. ***Roarke finds HSO had surveillance on Troy, and knew he had a young daughter, Eve. 'Day 2 (September 22, 2059)' *''Before dawn - Roarke's mansion'' **Roarke awakens Eve by gently making love with her. He tells her about their fathers' connection and about HSO's surveillance of her father and their decision not to save her. **HSO knew Eve killed her father and cleaned up the evidence, but closed Richie's file when it was clear that Eve remembered nothing of what had happened. **Roarke says since he can't kill Eve’s father, he'll kill those who let her be abused. **Eve says she can't stand by and let Roarke commit murder; he says he can't let it go. He will help Eve with the case, but will also find and deal with the HSO agents from Dallas. **Eve tells Roarke she wouldn't change anything that brought her to where she is now. Roarke holds her as she cries. *''7 a.m. – Eve’s home office'' **Eve briefs Feeney, Peabody and McNab on the HSO and the Blair/Felicity/Reva connections. She limits her team to them and Roarke. **Roarke says the computer units were likely infected by the Doomsday worm. **Eve takes Feeney aside and asks him to dissuade Roarke from taking revenge on the HSO agents. *''Midmorning – Whitney's office'' **Eve reports their findings on Blair and Felicity to Whitney, saying the information came from unknown sources. **Whitney says HSO will try to end Eve's investigation. He will take the case to Chief Tibble. He tells Eve to give only oral reports for the time being and to let him know immediately if HSO contacts her. **Peabody suggests that everyone stay at Eve and Roarke's during the investigation. *''Midmorning – Securecomp'' **Roarke personally runs tests on his high-security lab, finds a problem in Reva's area. Tokimoto, acting lab chief, defends her. Roarke tells him Reva needs a friend. *''Roarke's mansion'' **After a call from Roarke, Eve returns home to interview Reva. **Eve finds Roarke, Caro and Reva in Roarke's office. She and Roarke argue briefly. **Roarke tells Reva they have found a bug on her, probably inserted under her skin by Blair. Eve tells Reva about Blair's HSO connection. ***They remove the bug in Reva. **Reva agrees to use her contacts to set up a meet between Eve and HSO officials. **Roarke returns to EDD work in his home computer lab. There is still tension between Eve and him. *''Mira's office'' **After assigning Peabody to locate Carter Bissel, Eve goes to see Dr. Mira and fills her in on the case. **Eve explains about HSO's non-intervention in her situation in Dallas, and says she is going public with what they've done to Reva. *''Eve's office'' **Eve finds the Candy Thief has struck again. She does a fingerprint scan on the candy wrapper and the ceiling tile. **Peabody reports that Carter Bissel has been missing almost a month. **Dispatch calls with a report of the death of Chloe McCoy. *''Afternoon – Chloe's apartment'' **Chloe appears to have committed suicide, but Eve notes the inconsistencies with a suicide. **Eve finds Chloe's computer unit is not working, likely infected by Doomsday virus **Eve interviews Chloe's neighbor, Deena Hornbock,who tells Eve that Chloe usually wore a heart locket from Blair. It was not on Chloe's body. *''Blue Squirrel'' **Eve and Peabody stop by the Blue Squirrel for a quick meal. **Eve calls Feeney and asks him and Roarke to go to Reva's house and take Bissel's sculptures apart to look for listening devices. **Eve and Peabody leave to go the Blair's studio in the Flatiron Building. They later decide to wait on tearing apart the sculptures there so they won't damage any listening devices in them. **Eve sends Peabody and McNab to Jamaica to try to find clues to Carter Bissel's whereabouts. *''The Morgue'' **Eve talks to Morris about Chloe's supposed suicide; he agrees with her observations. She asks him to take extra security precautions on Bissel's and Kade's bodies. **Morris offers to drop Chloe's autopsy results by Eve's house later that evening. *''Unidentified location'' **Murderer, in hidden location, wonders why police aren't buying his carefully staged murders of Bissel, Kade and Chloe. *''Afternoon – Bissel-Ewing house'' **As they prepare to take Bissel's statues apart, Feeney asks Roarke to think carefully before taking revenge on the HSO agents because of how it will affect Eve. **Using one of Roarke's high-tech scanners, they find bugs in the sculptures. *''Cop Central – Eve's office & parking garage'' **Eve returns to her office to find Nadine waiting. She gives Nadine the details on the Bissel/Kade/HSO story, but gets Nadine's promise to wait to release them. **When Eve goes to her car, she is confronted by Quinn Sparrow, Assistant Director, Data Resources, HSO. ***Eve and Sparrow talk in a nearby bar. Eve tells him what they have discovered about Kade and Bissel and their HSO involvement. ***Sparrow denies that HSO ordered a hit on Bissel, Kade and Chloe, and says they didn't set up Reva. ***Sparrow tells Eve that charges against Reva will be dropped, and that HSO will investigate the murders. ***Sparrow tells Eve to back off the murder investigations; she responds angrily. She leaves the bar, determined to get justice for Reva and Chloe even if she can't get it for what was done to her in Dallas. **Fighting a headache, Eve drives home through traffic. *''Early evening – Roarke's mansion'' **Mavis is waiting when Eve gets home. Mavis falls apart, telling Eve that she is afraid she will not be a good mother. Eve manages to comfort her. Mavis feels the baby move and is happy again. **Roarke finds Eve sitting on the stairs, upset. She tells him about Mavis' outburst. **Eve says Mavis is coming back and bringing Trina. Roarke says he'll grill burgers for everyone. **Although Eve and Roarke try to talk and act normally, things are strained between them. *''Jamaica'' **Peabody and McNab, in Jamaica, rent a scooter and go to the bar Carter Bissel co-owns. ***Carter's partner Diesel Moore tells them that Carter went off without warning, taking two thousand dollars. ***Moore says that Felicity Kade made a play for Bissel, and that they were together a few times. **Peabody and McNab check out Bissel's two-room shack. It's obvious he left in a hurry. **McNab finds that Bissel's computer is fried the same way the other computers were. *''Early evening – around dinner time – Roarke's mansion'' **Eve arranges for McNab and Peabody to bring Carter's computer and other items back to New York. **Eve finds Roarke grilling hamburgers for Morris, Feeney, Mavis and Leonardo, Mira and Trina. **Mira tells Eve that Reva has successfully passed level three testing. They discuss the killer's profile. **Morris tells Eve he is ruling Choe's death a homicide. **Eve and Feeney speculate about what happened at Chloe's apartment. Eve theorizes that Carter Bissel killed Chloe. **Eve and Roarke wonder if Blair Bissel is still alive and responsible for the murders, having set up his brother and Kade. Eve thinks that Carter Bissel had face work done to make him look more like Blair. She asks Feeney to check for recently deceased plastic surgeons. *''Roarke's mansion – after dinner'' **Eve mentally reviews the case as Trina gives her a full body and hair treatment. She falls asleep. **Meanwhile, Roarke and Feeney are trying to get the fried computer units back into operation. They decide they need more help. Roarke loses the coin toss, so he has to ask Eve. ***Eve discovers Trina has given her a small, temporary tattoo on her breast--a replica of her police badge. ***As Eve is in the bedroom changing, Roarke comes in. He likes her tattoo, and they make love. Both are relieved to feel the closeness between them. **Roarke asks Eve to allow Reva and Tokimoto to work with them, to save time and to protect his Code Red contract. He wants time to research which HSO agents were responsible for ignoring Eve's situation in Dallas. **They argue. Eve says she could not ignore Roarke killing the agents. He says he needs to take revenge, since she still suffers from what was done to her. ***Roarke says Eve must accept him for what he is, as he has accepted her. ***He shows Eve the picture of his mother and him. The HSO ignored her, as they ignored Eve in Dallas. **With nothing resolved between them, they go to work separately, then to bed, sleeping far apart. 'Day 3 (September 23, 2059)' *''Morning – Roarke's mansion'' **As Eve goes over the case in her home office, Caro stops by to thank Eve for her efforts to clear Reva. Caro tells Eve how she began working for Roarke. **Peabody returns from Jamaica and gives Eve a small plastic palm tree with a naked man lounging beneath it. **Morris calls and tells Eve that Bissel's body has been lost. She orders a lockdown of the morgue. **Eve gets a call from Whitney telling her to report to the Tower for a meeting with Chief Tibble and Sparrow from HSO. She gets a two-hour delay. **Eve holds a meeting with the electronic team telling them their primary objective is retrieving data from the fried units. She warns them not to talk about their work. ***After sending the civilians out of the room, Eve updates her team, suggesting that Blair is still alive, that he killed Carter and Felicity and set up Reva. ***She tells the team that they'll be working from her home 24/7. **Before Eve leaves, Roarke tells her he is concerned about HSO going after her. They end up arguing. **As she and Peabody drive to the morgue, Eve calls Nadine and gives her the okay to release the story about Bissel's involvement with the HSO. *''Midmorning – morgue'' **As Morris and Eve try to figure out where Bissel's body is, they find the crematorium has disposed of three bodies instead of two. **They find that one member of the usual morgue transfer team, Joseph Powell, never showed up for work. A replacement who called himself Angelo came instead. **Eve tells Sibresky, the other member of the transfer team, to work with a police artist to get an image of the replacement worker. She believes it is one of the Bissels in disguise. *''Powell's apartment'' **Eve, Morris and Peabody find Powell dead in his apartment. **Eve leaves Peabody at the crime scene while she goes to the meeting in the Tower. *''Electronics lab inside Roarke's mansion'' **Tokimoto persuades Reva to take a walk. **Feeney notices that Roarke is off, and tells him that Eve can take care of herself. Roarke says that he regrets that he gave Eve a hard time, although he feels that she deserved it. **Feeney tells Roarke he'll have to grovel to make things right. *''Unknown location'' **Murderer is in secret location. He congratulates himself on killing Powell, and on how he is outwitting everyone with the removal of the body from the morgue. **He is determined to get revenge on someone who has betrayed him. *''Sometime after 11 a.m. – Tibble's office in the Tower'' **Eve encounters Don Webster of the Internal Affairs Bureau as she heads for Tibble's office. Webster tells her that IAB is not happy about HSO's interference with a NYPSD cop. **Chief Tibble tells Eve that HSO wants to take over the investigation because they are concerned with where it is going. Eve refuses, because four New York citizens are dead. ***She tells the group about the missing body; Sparrow is angry, especially when Eve questions whether HSO was involved. ***Eve shows an electronics surveillance bug that HSO has placed on her vehicle. Webster says that the bug violates state and federal laws. ***Tibble sides with Eve and refuses to turn over the case files to the HSO. **Sparrow demands Eve's source for the HSO files. When she refuses, he threatens to charge her with tampering with government files. ***Sparrow gets a link call, leaves, and comes back furious when he finds that Bissel's HSO involvement has been leaked to the media. ***Sparrow begins to accuse Eve of using the case to seek revenge on the HSO for what happened in Dallas. Eve interrupts him, requesting to talk with Sparrow in private. Whitney stays, since he knows Eve's story; Tibble and Webster leave. ***Sparrow backs down and says he regrets what happened in Dallas. When Whitney learns of HSO's failure to act in Dallas, he threatens to blast it to the media if they continue to go after Eve. Sparrow says he'll tell his superiors. **Eve takes a few minutes to recover. Whitney tells her to close the case. *''Late morning/early afternoon – Cop Central garage'' **Sparrow is waiting for Eve when she goes to her car. He says he wants to find a compromise. ***After Eve checks her car for bugs, she and Sparrow take a ride. ***He tells her that Bissel and Kade were not HSO terminations; they suspect that Doomsday discovered that Bissel was a double agent and killed them. ***He admits HSO set Bissel up to spy on Reva and Securecomp while also setting him up to spy on the Doomsday terrorists. ***Eve adds that they also wanted to create their own worm; Sparrow will neither confirm nor deny. ***Sparrow says Carter Bissel is a loose cannon and HSO doesn't know where he is. ***Sparrow admits that HSO is trying to develop a shield for the worm before Securecomp does. HSO wants a look at the fried computers. **Just a block away from Central, Eve's car is hit by a blast. She loses consciousness when it hits, then reawakens to find her car upside down. ***Sparrow is badly injured, but has a weak pulse. ***Baxter arrives on the scene helps Eve out of the car; he tells her the car was likely hit by a short-range missile. ***She is checked on scene by MTs, but orders them not to give her pain medicine. *''Afternoon – Roarke's mansion'' **Baxter drives Eve home. Summerset meets her, comments on her burnt clothes and missing vehicle. **Roarke is waiting when she comes out of the shower; he says she should have called him. Eve takes a pain blocker voluntarily. She tells him that neither HSO nor Doomsday were responsible for the attack; that it had the marks of desperation. ***They talk again about what is dividing them; Eve asks if Roarke will go after those who attacked her that day. Roarke says it is different now because it is her work; before, it was forced on her when she was defenseless. Eve says it doesn't matter; Roarke says it matters, just as caging killers matters. **Before they go off to their own work, Eve tells Roarke what she has learned from Sparrow. **Back in Eve's home office, Peabody reports on the investigation into Powell's murder. A witness reports seeing someone looking like Angelo coming out of the building. ***Peabody tells Eve that the electronics group is close to a solution. ***The police artist sends over a sketch of Angelo; Eve manipulates it, and eventually shows Peabody that Angelo is Blair Bissel, not Carter Bissel, in disguise. ***They speculate that Blair and Felicity set up Carter, then Blair double-crossed Felicity and killed her. **Eve says Blair was set up by HSO in case one of his sculptures with listening devices was discovered. They would get rid of a problem agent and compromise Reva and Securecomp. ***She says Blair had made a deal with the terrorists to turn over information for money. He went rogue, but didn't get the money he expected. He has a backup plan - something that is stored in Chloe's locket. He killed her to retrieve it. ***His plans went wrong when Eve didn't buy his frame of Reva. Stealing the body prevented getting ID of the victim, but also pointed back to him. ***Eve says Blair is desperate and a screw-up, trained to be a killer by HSO. She hopes to use Reva's insights to trap him. **Eve tells Reva that Blair is alive and framed her. Reva reacts angrily to Eve's theory, saying that means she married a cold-blooded killer. Eve wonders if she has done the same thing in marrying Roarke. ***Reva says Eve is cold and leaves angrily. **Roarke reports on the accounts and properties of Blair's that he's found; it's less than Eve expects. She tells them to search under Chloe's name. **Roarke and Feeney tell Eve that the Doomsday worm isn't as bad as they believed; it doesn't have the ability to infect computers via a network. **They realize that Sparrow was working with Blair Bissel. Sparrow was feeding Bissel information, but could not give him the Doomsday worm since it didn't exist. That forced Bissel into hiding. ***Bissel believed he had been double-crossed, so fired the missile at Sparrow in revenge. Sparrow wants Bissel dead so that Bissel becomes the fall guy. ***Eve tells the electronics team to keep working on getting data. **Roarke pulls Eve aside and asks her, theoretically, if she would like the information in her HSO file to disappear so Sparrow can't make it public. ***Eve realizes that she is crossing a line, and she and Roarke argue again; Roarke says she doesn't see all of him, she says she known him since the beginning, that he's capable of killing and feeling justified about it, but that she's still with him. ***Eve tells Roarke to make the files disappear; she'll take responsibility. **As Eve leaves, Reva intercepts her and apologizes for her reaction to the news about Blair. She tells Eve that Blair's art was important to him, and that he'd need a place to work. **Once Eve is gone, Tokimoto and Reva talk; she asks him if he's hitting on her; he says it's inappropriate, but she says she wouldn't mind. *''At the hospital'' **Eve convinces Sparrow that he is dying from his injuries and that they have arrested Blair Bissel, who is blaming Sparrow for the whole plot. She offers him the opportunity to set the record straight and implicate Bissel. **Sparrow confesses his role as the plot's architect and admits the Doomsday worm does not exist. He made it up to get money from both the HSO and the Doomsday terrorists. He admits to getting Blair Bissel to murder Carter Bissel and Felicity Kade. **After Eve gets Sparrow's confession, she tells him that he's not dying and that he will be charged with multiple offenses, including conspiracy to commit murder. She leaves Peabody to handle the paperwork for the arrest. *''Evening – Mira's house'' **Eve takes a cab to Mira's home for a consult. Dennis Mira greets her then leaves Eve and Mira alone. As Mira treats her bruises, Eve discusses Blair Bissel's likely moves. Mira says he will need to be in the spotlight. **Mira asks Eve what is bothering her, and Eve says that Mira had not been honest about being a rape victim. Mira explains her parent's divorce, her experiences with her stepfather, and her parents' eventual remarriage. **Eve says she can't tell Mira what's wrong between her and Roarke. Mira says love is the answer. *''Later evening – city streets and Bissel home'' **Eve walks the streets after leaving Mira's, not wanting to go home. She thwarts a wallet snatching, then takes a cab to Reva Bissel's home in Queens. **She checks Bissel's closet, tags Feeney to help her access the computer in it and discovers that Blair Bissel removed an emergency package from it that morning. *''Roarke's Mansion'' **Eve returns home, avoiding any contact with Roarke as she works and then goes to bed. 'Day 4 (September 24, 2059)' *''Early morning – Roarke's mansion'' **As Eve sleeps, Roarke comes in to check on her and then goes off to work on the unregistered computer. ***Eve has a nightmare, wakes, reaches for Roarke and finds he isn't there. She drags herself out of bed to start the day. **She goes to her office and Roarke comes in. He notices she's had a nightmare, but she pushes him away. ***Roarke asks Eve to come into his office, then shows her the disk with all the information about the HSO agents who ignored her in Dallas. He says revenge would be for him and not for her. He breaks the disk. ***Eve tells him she understands what that cost him, and how much it means to her that he was willing to do it for her sake. **They have great reconciliation sex. Afterwards, Eve details many of Roarke's good qualities, saying that he is everything that Blair Bissel is not. **As they share a meal and discuss the case, Eve realizes where Bissel might have gone. *''Later that morning – computer lab in Roarke's Mansion'' **Eve briefs the team, learns they are close to killing the computer worm, which is not as potent as originally thought. **She suggests that Bissel may have another space in the Flatiron Building so he can access his studio. Roarke finds LeBiss consultants, one floor below Bissel's gallery. **The team develops a plan to clear the building before closing in on Bissel, telling tenants there is a hazardous leak. **Before the team leaves, Eve pulls Feeney aside to tell him the problem with Roarke has been solved. **Eve calls Nadine to set up an interview for later, hoping to put HSO even more on the defensive. *''Midday – Flatiron Building'' **After the building is evacuated, the team uses a new sensor of Roarke's to locate Bissel, then shuts down security to his office and studio. **They storm his rooms, Peabody and McNab at one door, Eve and Roarke through another. **Bissel threatens to set off a large bomb hidden in a statue. He demands money and a helicopter to take him away. **Eve tells Bissel that Roarke has to verify there is a bomb. Roarke uses his scanner, but actually disarms the bomb and tells Eve when it's done. **Eve shoots at Bissel's unprotected legs and Peabody tries to tackle him. Bissel backhands Peabody; McNab comes in and punches Bissel and he and Peabody restrain him. **Before Eve and Roarke separate to go to their own workplaces, Eve tells Roarke she's going to arrange a trip to the island for a long weekend for them. Memorable Quotes Character List List of Main Characters Appearing in this Book *Eve Dallas *Roarke List of Secondary Characters Appearing in this Book *David Baxter *Ryan Feeney *Mavis Freestone *Nadine Furst *Leonardo *Ian McNab *Charlotte Mira *Delia Peabody *Laurence Summerset *Troy Trueheart *Jack Whitney List of Recurring Characters Appearing in this Book *Caro Ewing *Galahad *Charles Monroe *Morris *Harrison Tibble *Trina *Donald Webster List of Minor Characters Appearing in this Book *Blair Bissel *Reva Ewing *Deena Hornbock *Lamar *Chloe McCoy *Diesel Moore *Sibresky *Quinn Sparrow *Yoshi Tokimoto List of Peripheral Characters Appearing in this Book *Carter Bissel *James Bond *Siobhan Brody *Clemment *Marlie Drew *Jorgannsen *Felicity Kade *LaSalle *Officer Nalley *Joseph Powell *Max Ricker *Sally Riser *Meg Roarke *Patrick Roarke *Richard Troy Trivia * Caro's history with Roarke is learned. Other Covers Additional covers here Other Releases Footnotes Divided in Death Category:The Novels